


(art for) The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Castiel, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my baby bird.<br/>Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(art for) The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlgaLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353460) by [AlgaLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/AlgaLenn). 



**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
